ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chonchon
I had me and two buddies of mine farm this NM for at least 6-7 hours. We attempted to figure out how this NM pops and we think we have got it. I am confirming the window opens up at 30 minutes after the NM's ToD. Using widescan... :Axe Beak :Goblin :Goblin :JubJub :JubJub :JubJub :Hill Lizard :Hill Lizard :Hill Lizard :Axe Beak <--- PH If you stand in F-9 and widescan, find this group. Here's where it gets funky. Each Axe Beak has a 5 minute repop. Now, when the window for Chonchon opens, the PH Axe Beak goes to a 15 minute repop. The other Axe Beak remains at a 5 minute repop. So you have a lottery pop of Chonchon every 15 minutes after killing the PH. We've also confirmed that none of the surrounding mobs have anything to do with the NM. ------ 09:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Aeltorian, Cutter, and Vistmir of Lakshmi. Ok I am Currently Investigating this NM as BSt/WHM Tell you how it goes later Just logged on (about 20mins ago-right after maint) and someone was already killing him, they got drop, and so far everyone on my server that has killed it has had the drop. so 100% so far. The person soloing was THF66/RNG1 and was getting kicked about a little, until his BST friend came along, after taking a few hits (unsure of DMG totals as filters are up) he was knocked to about 85% total HP. His HP was going down about 2-3% after both the BST and THF hit, but axe WS rampage and SA killed it off- Sooo HP fot me is still a tough one to figure out. im testing repop times atm, checking evrery1hr after every pop. good luck Just killed with no drops .. Solo'd by a 75SAM30DNCOneWingedAngelo1 01:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Killed 1 hr 14 minutes after last respawn... easy solo with a thief 70/35 nin... Recast Utsusemi:Ichi 3 times... took 140 damage... No drop with Treasure Hunter 3. --Jaxson 04:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC), Cerberus Solo'd as 71thf/30rng easily (no exp gained). He hit me 5 times in DD gear (-10 eva from gear). Shield proc'd on 2 of them (101 skill). Belt dropped 1/1 with TH3 and treasure hound from Super Kupower. Babekeke 09:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Is F-9 confirmed for the pop location? Crimsonclear157 20:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Was killed @ 2:33pm E-9 again @ 3:58pm mid/west F-9 I'm guessing its timer starts at 1hour. Poped 5:05pm, 1hr7m after last spawn. I can confirm via widescan that there is no PH (only 1 axe-beak in the area). As before, I'd say pop time starts at 1hr-??? Spotted dead center of F-9, fighting a paladin. Two important notes are that the paladin did NOT get the belt to drop, AND he was actively killing the axe beak in the F-9 area. It's got the potential to be lottery instead of timed. Enigmatica 00:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Just killed this myself on Asura. At (F-9). It's being camped by plenty of people now. Killed it and did NOT receive belt. I immediately saw the Axe Beak walk into my view after killing it so I do not believe it is Lottery. I've found 8 of the other new NMs and killed 7 of them. All of them have been standing there when I zoned in so I believe most of these new NMs are Timed Spawns. Update: Just camped it after previous kill, took about 1 hour and 10 mins to repop. I did get the belt this time. I was not killing any Axe Beak but someone may have been out of view. Still I think its Timed Spawn. SeikenFreak 00:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Another Update: I can confirm that this is not just a 1 hour - 1 hour 30 min repop everytime. Camping it fourth time now. Saw previous death. Have been standing here with Widescan with 3-4 other people for 2 hours and 46 mins now since ToD. There is some other unknown timing factor to this. People have been killing the Axe Beak and other local mobs. SeikenFreak 13:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) just killed it again.. took almost 6 hrs to repop Most of these NM's were spotted up, if you took a look at preliminary reports. Chances are that they are timed, I doubt all of them were lucky enough to be popped lottery and then left. Confirmed to be a timed spawn... Chonchon was being fought as the Axe Beak respawned, since only 1 appears in this area, it must be timed. --Jaxson, 03:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC), Cerberus 75 THF reported no exp on kill, TW to 75.--Wpause 05:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Piece of cake as DNC75, killed twice, no drop. Popped in the valley in (F-9) both times. Both times, the NM popped 5-15 minutes after the 1-hour mark. Eufrasi 7:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Update: Chonchon was up (and unfortunately, already claimed) immediately after emergency maintenance today. Most likely, the NM spawns as the servers come up, or at the very least, the window opens as the server comes up. --Eufrasi 19:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) HP Currently says ~3150, but mine had over 3600 hp. Babekeke 09:21, November 13, 2009 (UTC)